Playing with Fire
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU UNDER 18. TW/PG isn't it always? . This is based when their adults, about in their 20's. Had inspiration when i did the kiss scene from my series. It's good just prepare to be shocked.


Ok before i say anything...DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 OR ARE EASILY OFFENDED. This is not a fic little children should ever read.

I know you all want me to upload chapter 6 but i can't as i am stuck (glares evily at Writers block sitting on her bed grinning), anyway i wanted to right a "M" rated fic for TW and PG and this got stuck in my head as i was doing the kissing scene on chapter 5 of sitting bay. I'm a bit surprised that from all the "m" rated fics out there no one has done this couple. I mean Timber Wolf is A WOLF FOR CHRIST SAKES think of the possibilities.

Anyway i have ideas now for Chapter 6 After Trials (sticks tongue out at Writiers block) so i shall get on with that. Oh and in case your wondering Prism is my OC Legion character. I'll be doing a short series introducing her into the Legion but i was a bit imaptaient and i just couldn't wait for it so i put her in anyway.

I warn you, you might be shocked by this fic it is nothing like my other stories.

Writers block pokes her Yes, yes i know. I do not own any of the characters apart from Prism mentioned. ENJOY!!

* * *

Ok she was in trouble. Tinya Wazzo was in really hot water now and she didn't think she was going to be able to get out this one unscathed. She had known all long that she had been playing with fire but she hadn't been able to resist. What had been a simple way of making him tell her how he felt was now turning into a battle of survival but Tinya didn't think she was going to win this. What's more she didn't think she wanted to. Here she was locked on Brin's personal ship in the middle of space with no help for light years. And he looked hungry for her.

It had been simple really she had come back from a mission to find him back in headquarters after a five year mission with another female legionnaire, a female legionnaire who was very similar to him and she had heard how close they had gotten, something Tinya didn't really want to have happened. She had kept out of his way as she didn't know how she'd react is they were alone together all she knew it wouldn't have been good.

She had seen him around, how could she not? He had grown into a man (then again he had never been a boy to begin with) a very delicious, hot and very irresistible man that turned every female head who went by him. That was another thing she hadn't liked, it used to be that she had been the only one who could see him as a man, now every girl did and it drove her crazy with jealousy. She had grown eswell, curves in all the right places, long hair done to her waist but still incredibly slim. Something Ultra Boy had always pointed out as being her biggest flaw. As that meant her chest was small. God she hated him.

Everything had been fine, she had enjoyed him from afar and in her dreams every night and he had stayed away from her. That was until those bloody adverts had come out. In a fit of jealously she had agreed to do a negligee underwear campaign to show everyone, especially him, that she was extremely attractive. At the time she had felt empowered and sexy but after awhile it became tiresome and it dragged her down as every other man was interested except for him. Ultra Boy had started sniffing around her again but a few words from a close friend, Cam and Prism never did say who, had stopped him trying anything. So when the last campaign was to be held she had been glad to see the back of it. Now she wished she hadn't accepted so quickly.

Cosmic Boy (or should that be man now) had enforced and pushed her to have a bodyguard when she went to Operrata for the campaign party, she had refused at first but after seeing all the fan mail, the sick twisted fan mail which had been kept from her she relented. Much to her mother's delight of course. While she prepared for her trip the rest of the female legion decided to voice their opinion of her choice. Posters of her scattered everywhere, crude horrible words which seemed childish but brought her self esteem to an all time low, though the male side tried to help they didn't really stop it. She got the message. She got what she deserved. That was when she decided to leave the legion and finally accept her mother's insistence to join the political world.

When she announced to her closest friends they had been surprised and baffled. But she just couldn't stand it any more, the oppressive atmosphere made her feel like she wasn't helping anyone. Prism had checked with her to make sure she was certain, she hadn't been but she felt that it was the best idea for everyone. Prism was probably the only one who had understood her through out all this and had gladly volunteered to guard her. She remembered the bitchy comment she had made about how they could forgive the girl he had been with for being in porn, but they couldn't forgive Tinya for doing an advert for charity. That had made them think, but it was too late now.

As always that had to be some stupid villain to ruin that event for everyone else but they were dealt with quickly and she could suffer in silence while the campaign continued and when it ended she just wanted to sleep. That should have been when she realised something wasn't right when one of the guards said that the ship they had come in had been damaged by a miss fire (on their part, stupid science police) and a different ship had been given, Prism had said it was true so she went in and immediately fell asleep. Only to dream of him, of him touching her while she slept, that had felt so real. The realist one yet and she awoke to find him sitting there on the bed watching her.

To say she was surprised was an understatement; she had flung herself out of bed and backed away to the door calling out Prism's name. After no reply she asked the computer where she was. The reply was what started her flight mode. Prism wasn't on. It was just her and HIM. She looked back at him to find him smirking at her and leaning against the wall just watching her, she should have been afraid but she wasn't, in fact she was happy. Happy and turned on by that look in his eyes.

"Where's Prism?" Tinya asked feeling for the door controls.

"Probably still back on Operrata trying not to punch Cosmic Boy for this little party trick." He said titling his head and letting his eyes follow every curve and hallow that the stupid outfit she was wearing revealed. "Nice outfit." She felt herself get hot at his comment and backed further towards the door.

"Now Tinya don't you think that's a little rude."

"Why am I here?"

"To stop you from making a big mistake."

"You sound like your father." Brin looked at her as if to say come on, they both knew she hadn't meant it. Brin just smirked and stretched letting her have a nice long look of his body. Oh dear god how he had grown.

"Like what you see princess?" Tinya looked back up at his face and could tell his was baiting her; well two could play at this game.

"There's something to look at?" She flicked her hair and looked back at him.

"Apparently so with all the times I felt your eye's on me." Tinya blushed and looked away, "You know stalking is a crime."

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" Tinya shouted at him turning her head only to see that he had somehow gotten up and was now within touching distance. Tinya panicked this wasn't what she wanted, Tinya stepped back until her back was right up against the door controls, she had a plan but she was going to be playing with fire.

"Of course you're not Tinya; you just like the look of me." Brin smirked and took another step towards her; he raised his hand and placed it against her cheek. Tinya moved her head more into his hand which surprised him, he stepped closer and she did the same bringing their bodies together. She wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed up against him. Brin growled in appreciation and put his arms around her only to hug empty space.

She had phased. Brin reached for the door controls only to find she had jammed the door eswell. Brin rested against the door and chuckled darkly, that little tease she was going to get her punishment after this. Brin could remember when he first stepped off the ship, glad to be back in the legion headquarters after five long punishing years and his first sight had been her walking towards the docking bay and need had slammed into him hard. He was looking at Tinya as a woman and she was a pleasing sight, she was still long and slim but she had glorious curves and her hair had grown down to her waist. She had looked up and their eyes had clashed and Brin couldn't help but growl at the sexual shivers that went down his body. He could smell her from the ship eswell, and she smelt intoxicating that he felt he was getting high. Of course everything had been ruined by his partner at the time who decided to latch herself onto him. Tinya had seen and he knew what she had thought. And so started their little dance.

At first he believed she wasn't attracted to him any more but that had soon changed when he felt her eyes on him and he smelt her arousal, it had been difficult for him not to just go up and take her where everybody could see but he had decided to wait. And the wait had been worth it even if it had nearly killed him. Every glance she made, every hidden look had made her more and more aroused, and more intoxicating. He had struggled letting all his frustration out, the combat simulator had helped, that a few good fights, but it had still been hard to not just grab her and stop the little charade. When she had done those photos Brin's self control had been pushed to the very limits and today had been the last straw. Her statement that she was leaving the legion had put Brin into plan mode and with a few other legionnaires' help he had managed to put it into action. He was aching with need and his head was pounding from all the excessive fantasies he had of them. Fantasies that he was going to act out, every single one of them starting with the one he started as soon as she had got on his ship.

Tinya was currently panicking in the ship's bridge, well it was just a control room seeing as the ship she was on was just a very small two person craft. She had phased in thinking that she'd find a way to get contact with Prism and have her immediately pick her up. Only to find that she lost her communicator ring, that there wasn't a ship for several thousand light years, and that they were currently near a planet that made communication impossible. She was stuck on this ship with a very, very hot Brin Londo and could only get off when he said she could. Yes Tinya was definitely panicking. She was so busy panicking that she never heard the doors slid open of sense her captor coming up behind her until it was too late.

Tinya froze when she felt his lips touch her neck and she tried to escape however his arms had encircled her body and she was trapped. Phasing was impossible as he had touched one little button on the control desk and field of energy was set off in the cabin, rendering her powers useless as the energy disrupted her ability. She had left panic mode and was now in hysterical panic mode. And then Brin started to suckle her neck and all thoughts of escaping left her head as she gave into the sensations that he was causing and left out a long moan and he moved further down her neck stopping at her chin and moved against him to get him to continue. Brin chuckled in her ear and re-pressed the button that had stopped her ability to phase, the field went down and he twirled her round and attacked her neck from the front.

"Don't even think about leaving Tinya." Brin said against her neck, her growled out her name and she shivered from how he said it pressed against her neck. His mouth started to creep up towards her mouth and she bucked against him. Her hands reached out to find his back and she started to massage it and follow any line she could find. Brin started to kiss all over her face, neck and ears but never kissing her mouth. Tinya was getting hotter and she badly wanted a kiss. She pulled her arms back and grabbed his head and forced his mouth so that they were almost touching.

"Don't play games with me then I won't leave." Brin was about to point out she had been one to play games from the get go but she had crushed her lips to his.

The kiss was hard passionate one that left them gasping for more rather than easing their already desperate bodies. It was a clash of tongues, no gentleness or easy build up. Just desperate, hard and needy kisses that urged each other to high fever pitch. Tinya was the first to pull away and Brin would have forced her back had she not then started to kiss and nibble his ear. It was his turn to moan and he pulled her into him even more making her feel every delicious sinewy muscle he had and his already hard erection, she let out a low moan right in his ear. Brin let out a moan of his own and started to scrap his teeth against her already sensitive skin. She pushed herself against him even more and gave an impatient push at his shirt.

"Getting a tad impatient aren't we princess?" Brin chuckled and his mouth moved down to her chest where he grabbed her right breast and started to suckle. Tinya gasped out and rise up off the control desk.

"Ahh…can you blame me? Five…ahhh…five long years and five months of just fantas…ahhhhhh." Tinya couldn't even finish her sentence as Brin had gone onto her other breast while his hand needed the one he had just been snacking on. Brin couldn't help but feel happy that he had had her wriggling in her bed desperate for him. He suddenly shivered and pulled away from her breast, much to Tinya's disappointment, and saw that his shirt was on the floor with all the buttons done up still.

"You really are impatient." Brin was silenced when Tinya started to kiss his chest and massage him. She went lower and lower taking her sweet time and loving the growls, gasps and moans coming from his throat as she tortured him. When it came to his trousers she just phased them away and immediately attacked the very thing she had been fantasising about so much.

Brin's hips just bucked against her mouth and he let out a low howl, Tinya pulled away just to watch his loss of control and smiled when he had to put both his hands on the control desk to gain some sort of control back. She phased her clothes off and knelt up to kiss him on the mouth for another hot round, he complied without any complaints and grabbed her round the waist and pulled her up as they kissed to put her against the control desk so that she was now caged in between him and the controls. Brin's hands went down past her hips to the junction between her legs and his fingers started to tease where she was the most sensitive. Tinya had to wrap her arms around his neck to stop herself falling against the control desk, it just felt so good. Brin's mouth left hers and he made his way down to join his hands. Tinya threw her head back and screamed his name and begged for more as Brin's mouth tortured her.

Brin couldn't stand this any longer and he left her junction and stood back up and kissed her again. He felt her reaction of tasting herself against his tongue and moved her so that she was sitting on top of the control desk and he pushed her legs apart and stepped in. Tinya grabbed his head and rested their foreheads together and looked into his eyes, he saw her consent and with one thrust he was inside her. Tinya let her head fall onto his shoulder due to the pure sensation she was feeling. Brin stopped thinking he might have hurt her but she wrapped her legs round his waist and moved against him and he complied. They soon became lost in wave after wave of exquisite and torturous pleasure as they fell into their own personal rhythm that quickened when they were both near their peaks. And when their peaks had been reached they clung on to each other to try and stop themselves from falling away.

The ship was dark and Cam was secretly praying that nothing bad had happened as both he, Kell-El, Shrinking Violet and very pissed off Prism were teleported into Brin's ship's bridge. After taking in their sights Cam winced when he noticed that there was clothing all strewn across the floor. Vi had the audacity to laugh and he could hear Brainy telling her off, but he could hear the jealous tone in his voice as Vi was complimenting T a little too much. Cam glanced at Prism and took a step back when he saw her glare, Kell-El had rather sensibly grabbed onto her to stop her from taking off. He couldn't blame her for being pissed considering she had thought that she had left her friend in danger. It had taken a very calm Superman thirty attempts to tell her what had actually had happened. Cosmic Boy was not going to be able to open his eye for a while let alone get rid of the shiner she had planted on him when she had found out that it had all been his idea.

"Well I'm glad to know they were having fun." Prism said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah anyone else notice that the clothes are completely intact? Me thinks Tinya finally got her man." Vi said doing her catchphrase snort laugh.

"Shrinking Violet it's too soon to make that conclusion. Besides a little tact would be nice." Brainy said.

"Really? How can I be tactful when I have a very, very impressive sight of intact clothes scattered all around us and no Brin or Tinya in sight." Vi said and Prism smirked at the Brainy's flustered attempts to tell her off.

"You might want to retract that last bit, as here they both come." Kell-El said making his grip on Prism tighter as when the doors opened to reveal a very sleepy Brin she lunged for him and it took a little more effort then Kell-El had thought to keep her back.

"YOU!" She shouted out at Brin who just leant up against the doorframe and watched the spectacle that was Kell-El trying to subdue one single girl, "How could you not tell me your bloody plans Brin? I mean for fuck sake I thought I had handed her on a platter to a stalker. Kell-El let me go." Cam wondered if Prism realised the pun in her sentence but decided not to say anything. He liked his face and wanted to keep it.

"No not until you assure us you won't kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him I'm just going to hurt him a lot."

"What like how you punched Cosmic Boy right in the eye? At your maximum power?" Cam asked and Prism turned round to glare at him and Cam shut up.

"Where is she anyway?" Prism asked with concern in her voice, Kell-El eyed her suspiciously and refused to let her go. He had seen this technique before and he wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Don't be so concerned Pris, I'm sure Tinya has been having fun while we've been away." Vi said, "By the looks of it she's had a good two weeks playing with Brin all by herself.

"Violet for the last time please be tactful."

"Seriously Brainy can you actually see this through your camera, how can I be tactful when I stepping on their activities." This led them to go into a full scale argument which was ignored by the rest of the group.

"Mmmmm what's going on?" Tinya came out rubbing her eyes wearing nothing but Brin's shirt giving everyone a good view of her legs. Prism suddenly rushed out of Kell-El's grasp and attacked her.

"Oh sprock thank god your alright." Tinya looked baffled and patted her friend's head who was currently rambling on about evil men.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are joking right? I tell my best mate to get on a ship and five seconds later it takes off with me not piloting it and going off to god knows where, and then finding it out that had been set up to keep her in the legion." Prism said checking her friend wasn't seriously hurt, "No why should I be concerned over that?"

"Ok point but as you can see I'm fine. In fact I'm better than fine I feel great, I finally got that itch scratched." Tinya grinned and Prism joined in. Cam just winced and decided that he really didn't want to be here.

"Yes well now that you know she's alright you can leave now." Brin said grabbing Tinya's waist and pulled her to him to give a very long and passionate kiss. When they pulled away Brin found his face forced round by the force of 20 g-force. Prism had just slapped him.

"Oh no we're not going anywhere. I am not leaving you two alone." Prism said glaring at Kell-El who had once again taken hold of her; he gave Brin a sheepish look as he pointed at his rather red cheek.

"You're not still mad over this are you? She's alright." Kell-El said.

"That's not the point. The point is I should have been informed about this. And…"

"Oh god here she goes." Cam interrupted Prism's rant and he received another glare.

"And?" Brin asked nuzzling Tinya's hair with his face.

"And I should not have been left to come up with some excuse to Tinya's bloody mother. Do you want to know what I had to say to a very angry and distraught president about the fact that the legion which she had put some much trust in had kidnapped her daughter?" Everyone in the room feel silent, except for Vi and Brainy who were still arguing, Tinya looked at her friend and could tell it wasn't good.

"Prism what did you say to my mother that actually made her calm down?" Tinya asked

"I had to tell her that because of all your fan mail, it was ruining your chances of having a normal relationship so Brin had taken you to elope." Prism said finally shaking Kell-El off.

"You didn't?"

"I had to Tinya. And guess what mother dearest was not happy that you decided to marry Bin vie eloping so she's coming here to this very ship and help you organise a very big and public wedding. Thankfully Brainy managed to forge some marriage certificates. Congratulations." Tinya looked very, very sick and immediately started to panic.

For the next two hours the group cleaned up the ship and remove all traces what the couple had been doing and to try and calm a very distraught looking Tinya. Brin had to remind her what he was planning on doing with her later once it quietened down and she immediately started to fantasise. Suffice to say the visit form her mother was not welcomed.

So what did you think?

I had to take several breaks to get inspiration and i'm glad it's finished. Anyway i shall continue on with the stories i have planned and i promise Sitting Bay Importance will be finished soon.

Love you all. Review please.


End file.
